warlords_of_tindaliafandomcom-20200215-history
Factions
The Warlords of Tindalia will have many factions and kingdoms. Most are playable from the start. The "Good" factions worship the "Good" Gods, and their leader is undoubtably The Kingdom of Villacia. Once a great good faction, Erond has fallen into civil war, and fractured into 6 factions, hence why they are classified as miscellaneous/neutral. Neutral factions either don't worship goods, or worship "Good" Gods. Neutral factions are either enemies to both good and evil factions, or neutral. Erondian successor states fight themselves, while Zoguls fight good factions and evil ones. The Evil factions have been driven to the odd lands in the east, the land of jungles and silk, where they have taken over everything east of Mahanagara. (Some factions are not playable, as some larger factions need to be filled first) Good Factions Kingdom of Villacia :- King: (Sëliand V: player?) Capital: Gréval Kingdom of Endermen: - King: Varazdat (_Adalwulf_) Capital: Aziabad Kingdom of Farlands: (Puppet of Kingdom of Endermen) - King (Araxes II: Player?) Capital: Xahran Kingdom of Käle: (Puppet of Kingdom of Villacia) - King (none) Capital: Käle Rump State of Dûth: Emperor: (?) Capital: Dûth Kingdom of Bullshawr/Kingdom of the Field Gnomes: (Puppet of Kingdom of Villacia): King: (none) Capital: Moundberg Kingdom of Dwarves: King: (Voldîr: player?) Capital: De-âgik (The Sleeper) (Not playable yet) Neutral The Zogul Hordes: Warchief: (Nor-Zâgh) Capital: The Great Volcano City State of Saqqal: King: (?) Capital: Saqqal (Not playable yet) City State of Ragyal: King: (?) Capital: Raqyal (Not playable yet) City State of Al-Astal: King: (?) Capital: Al-Astal (Not playable yet) Confederation of Fetzc: Sultan (?) Capital: Fetzc and Alag City State of Zah: King: (?) Capital: Zah (Not playable yet) City State of Dure: King: (?) Capital: Dure (Not playable yet) Kingdom of Mahanagara: King: (none) Capital: Mahanagara Kingdom of Sut: King: (?) Capital: Pur (Not playable yet) Kingdom of Uttara: King: (?) Capital: Udabad (Not playable yet) Empire of the Ezhuahuangui: Emperor (Hoxicoltlanc, player?) Capital: Tol-Axp. Successor States of Erond: Diotscia: King: (Frederick: player?) Capital: Südberg Zomplingas: King: (Wilhelm: player?) Capital: Zompdam Roda: King: (Ottokar: player?) Capital: Ulgorod Westrond: King: (Theudis: player?) Capital: Kuniberg Ost Erondisce Folc: King: (Elfheah IV: player?) Capital: Redburgh Nordgård: King: (Håkon II: player?) Capital: Vatngård Evil Demonic Hordes: General (Gvadôl) Capital: The Mountains of Death. ...All what lies east of Uttara, Mahanagara and Sut kneels before the lord of evil, Sagar, and his servants. Minor Factions (Good) Elves: King: (?) Capital: Elfwudu Centaurs: Chieftain (?) Dwelling place: Forests of Eastern Farlands (Not playable yet) Nymphs and Satyrs: Chieftain (?): Dwelling place: Forests of Eastern Farlands (Not playable yet) Minor Factions (Neutral) Kobolds: King: (Goldemar: Player?) Dwelling place: Middle and Northern Villacian Mountains (Not playable yet) Trolls: Leader (None, as they are spread into multiple clans in multiple continents) Dwelling place(s): (Common Trolls) North Villacia, Farahi and Eastern Erond. (Mountain Trolls & Cave Trolls) Villacian Mountains, Dwarven Mountains of Farahi. (Jötunns) Mountains of Nordgård in Erond. (Not playable) Giants: (None, Giants live alone or in small groups): Dwelling place(s): Mountain valleys, especially in Fedethin Valley of Villacia. Bergrisar are Erondian Mountain Giants, and the arch enemies of Jötunns. (Not playable) Ratfolk: Leader: (Fegir óþægind "Fegir the Nuisance"i: player?) Dwelling place(s): Forests of Nordgård and Westerond. (Not playable yet) Korrigans: Leader: (Fedyth: player?) Dwelling Place: Elfwudu. (They live in symbiosis with elves) (Not playable) Forest Gnomes: Leader (Xek the Elder: ZZorken) Capital: (Farbury, Drahq Forest) Minor Factions (Evil) Undead: King: (none, they are ruled by the lord of darkness and his servant) Dwelling place: The Otherworld, Underground and Northern Glaciers. (Not playable yet) Black Hounds: Leader: (none) Dwelling place: Worldwide (Not playable) Dark Elves: Leader: (Morites, player) Dwelling place: Forests of Farlands. (Not playable yet)